Spiderling (Marvel)
Spiderling (real name Anna-May "Annie" Parker) is a superhero and a character in Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows ''published by Marvel comics.'' She is the 8 year old, later 16 year old, daughter of Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker who possesses spider powers which she inherited from her father. She takes part in Secret Wars (2015) and later in the ongoing series of Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 as a main character. She was created by Dan Slott and Adam Kubert. Personality and Traits Annie Parker is shown to be a highly intelligent, curious and full of energy girl. She is a charming and excited girl who loves her parents Peter and Mary Jane Watson-Parker deeply and loves to have fun with them. When she learned that she was born with spider powers and being the daughter of Spider-Man, Annie was excited and wanted to become a superhero like her father, but to her dismay, her parents want her to be safe from the Regent who might take her to his lair and use her powers for his own personal gain. After their successful mission of defeating the Regent and Mole-Man, Annie was finally allowed to join her parents as Spiderling in their crime-fighting activities. Annie begins to learn the true responsibilities of being a hero which made her become very responsible and selfless like her father as well being headstrong like her mother. Annie as Spiderling is a very brave, fearless and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Powers and Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology: Due to her being the daughter of Spider-Man, Annie possesses the proportionate powers of a spider which she inherited from her father. She has increased strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes and highly acute senses. Although her powers are not at the same level as her father while being only eight years of age. Her powers include: ** Wall-Crawling: Annie's hands and feet allow her to stick perfectly to walls like what all spiders do. She is very adept at doing this as she is able to snooze on the ceiling while her back was sticking to the ceiling. ** Superhuman Strength: Although her strength limit is unknown, Annie is shown to have considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportionate strength of a spider. She is able to overpower full grown adults and leap up to great distances. She is able to lift up a heavy car while attempting to retrieve her ball. However, she is not strong like her father while only 8 years old. ** Superhuman Speed: With the proportionate speed of a spider, Annie possesses superhuman speed which enables her to run at remarkable speeds and web-swing faster. ** Superhuman Stamina: With an increased improved stamina, Annie is able to exert herself for a longer period of time, without getting tired or exhausted. ** Superhuman Durability: Annie's body is physically tougher and incredibly durable than a normal human which enables her to survive great impacts such as falls from several heights, electrocution and smashing through brick walls without getting seriously injured. ** Superhuman Agility: Annie's agility and bodily coordination are all enhanced which are far more greater than the finest human athlete. She is able to perform various types of acrobatics and gymnastics. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: Annie is able to balance perfectly on any object, either small or narrow without wobbling or falling off. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Annie's reflexes are enhanced which are similar to that of her father as she is able to dodge at any attack with or without her spider-sense. She has demonstrated this when she had a fight with Doctor Sharron Stillwell. ** Superhuman Senses: Annie's senses have appeared to be greatly enhanced as she is able to sense or see objects far away in a telescopic vision like what most spiders do. ** Spider-Sense: A tingling sensation in Annie's skull that warns her of immediate danger, which she inherited from her father. She also has the ability to see into the future moments before it even happened which means that her spider-sense is more effective than her father's. ** Precognition: Her Spider-Sense also allows Annie to see in the future moments before it even happened. Although, Annie does not know of what time the event occurs after she sees it in her mind. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Annie's increased metabolism allows her to heal wounds in a much faster rate than normal humans. During a fight with the Mole-Man and his henchmen, she suffered a nosebleed, but healed quickly afterwards. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Annie is a highly intelligent individual as she was described to be a bright and charming girl by her father, school principle and Professor Xavier. Her IQ is unknown but is shown to be very smart like her father Peter Parker. * Combatant: Annie Parker is shown to be a good fighter as she uses a mixture of her superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and spider sense to use quick and powerful attacks to take down enemies despite her size. She has fought many supervillains like Doctor Sharron Stillwell, Shocker, Rhino, a group of thugs and the Lizard. * Master Acrobat: Thanks to her superhuman agility, Annie Parker/Spiderling is a very skilled acrobat and gymnast. She uses various types of acrobatics and gymnastics when in conflicts with various supervillains. Trivia * Annie Parker is similar to May Parker in MC2 as both take on the Spider-Man mantle and are the daughters of different versions of Spider-Man. While May's father is retired due to losing a leg in a fight with the Green Goblin, Annie's father is still operating as Spider-Man who gets assistant from his daughter. * Annie had several other codenames for her superhero alter-ego, her original one was AMP, the other were Spider-Girl, Kid-Spider '''and '''Spidster before she accepted her codename as Spiderling which her father gave to her in Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 4. Gallery Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Good Category:Mutated Category:Big Good Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Bigger Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Merciful Category:Teenagers